Forever & Always
by MYxFIRSTxKISS
Summary: Forever and always? Yeah, right." I was there when you promised me, forever and always, and I was there when you broke that promise. Niley.
1. It all started in a smoothie shop

**A/N: This is going to be from varying points of view. Hope you like it! :)**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I rushed into the smoothie shop, with the paparazzi still screaming my name. The manager, Shelly, rushed over shut the blinds and threatened the paparazzi and told them that if they didn't go away, she was a master in Kung Fu and could take them down any day. That got them, they all disappeared faster than you could say….well….lets just say they disappeared pretty quickly. I smiled, this was why I liked this place so much. I walked to the end of the line. The other people waiting in the line were astonished that I didn't cut to the front. They all stepped to the side and beckoned for me to go to the front. I shook my head. What was with people these days? Didn't they realize that I was just like them? But then again, the special treatment was kind of nice every now and then. I stood, waiting, in line when I hear Demi's voice call me, "Miley, after you get your smoothie come over here and sit with us!" I looked over. "Us," was her, Selena, Kevin, Nick, and Joe. Fun…not. I was about to come up with an excuse until I saw the look on her face. She was so hopeful. I sighed, "Sure!" She grinned then sat back down.

**Selena's P.O.V.**

When I heard Demi yell out Miley's name I cringed. Oh great, I glared at Demi and hissed, "Why'd you invite her over? You know I hate her guts." Demi rolled her eyes and responded coldly,

"Yeah? Well she's my friend and I want her to sit with us." I groaned and sank down in my chair. Nick looked even worse. His face was a mask of horror. I remembered that Nick was Miley's ex and smiled. I was pretty sure Miley still had feelings for Nick. This was going to be interesting…

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Once I got my smoothie I walked over to where Demi was sitting. "Hey Demi!" I exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in so long, I missed you." I didn't greet the boys or Selena, because, well I just didn't want to.

"Yeah!" Demi replied, "Since, like, you birthday party right?" I nodded. Everyone thought that Demi, Selena and I hated each other, well Selena and I hated each other, but I loved Demi. That's why I invited her to my sweet sixteen. Selena gasped. She must've been surprised that Demi went to my party, she must've thought that Demi hated me too.

"Demi," she hissed, "you and I need to talk, now." I looked over at Demi and she just shrugged. They walked off and I was left alone with the Kevin, Nick, and Joe.

**Selena's P.O.V.**

I glared at Demi "How could you?" I exclaimed.

"How could I what?" She asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. How could you go to her party? You traitor!" "Traitor??" she laughed, "Like I said Selena, I like her, she's my friend, so why wouldn't I go to her party?"

"How could you like her?" I pretended to barf, "She's so stupid, no one likes her. You saw Joe, Nick, and Kevin's face right? None of us want her there."

"Well, I do." Demi said stubbornly, "So you guys are just going to have to suck it up."

"Fine." I muttered, and we headed back to the table, she could be so unreasonable sometimes.

**(Meanwhile)**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

There was an awkward moment of silence the minute they left. It seemed like Demi and Selena were going to take awhile so I decided to make a conversation. "So…" I said, "How have you been Joe?" I chose not to speak to the others, Joe was the only one that was still on my okay list.

"Fine," he said politely, "Frankie misses Noah though."

I laughed, "Noah misses Frankie too. Why don't we get together on Saturday and they can hang out. You should come along too, we could go to that new ice cream place that just opened up. I've been dying to go."

Joe laughed as well, "Sure, I'll come, Frankie is going to be bouncing off the walls when he finds out that he gets to hang out with Noah again."

I smiled, then remembered something, "Uh, Joe, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you."  
"Yeah?" he said curiously.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for the support you gave me when the whole Vanity Fair commotion started. It was nice to know that you were still there for me."  
He smiled a genuine smile, "Of course Miley, you know I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks," I said, "you're a great friend." At this point, Selena and Demi came back. "Hey Demi," I said, "Joe, Frankie, Noah, and I are going to that new ice cream place this Saturday, you wanna come?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "I've been dying to go there."  
I laughed, "So have I! I just never got the chance."

Selena cleared her throat, "So, Miley, how have things been with you and your UNDERWEAR MODEL boyfriend?"

Wow. What was wrong with this girl, she just loved to make everything worse didn't she.

"For your information," I said, "we're not actually going out. I'm just saying that to help him make his way in the music business. Yeah I know that I'm risking my career by doing that, but he's my friend, and that's what friends do for each other. They help each other out."

"Whatever," she said, brushing it off, "I still think that it's really stupid. I'm surprised your parents let you do that. They must be really stupid, I'm sure that's why you're the way you are, in fact," she continued, smirking, "your entire family must be stupid." I gripped my smoothie, how dare she talk about my family like that? I ripped off the lid of my smoothie and threw it on her, "Don't ever talk about my family like that." I glared. She grew silent and grabbed a few napkins and attempted to get it out of her hair.

"Miley," Kevin quietly said, "don't you think overreacting a bit?" My jaw dropped.

"Overreacting? You think I'm overreacting?"

"Yeah." he said, nodding.

"No," I replied, "I'm not overreacting. Overreacting is wearing a Team Demi and Selena t-shirt after your brother's ex-girlfriend says one little thing about their relationship. Apparently I'm not supposed to have an opinion on the matter. Apparently I'm not supposed to have feelings!"

Kevin froze, shocked, "Of course, of course you do." He said, stuttering.

"No I don't," I grimaced, "Not to you. That's why you wore that shirt right? You didn't think I would see it, you didn't think I would care, did you? Well, let me tell you something, I saw it, and I did care. You hurt me, Kevin, right here." I pointed to my heart.

"Miley…" Nick stopped helping Selena clean out her hair, "You know we never meant to hurt you." What a shocker.

"Never meant to hurt me?" I fired back, "Nick, you're even worse than him. You put me through hell. You took my heart and ripped it into a million pieces and then stepped all over every single piece of my heart. And you say you never meant to hurt me? If you never meant to do any of that, then why did you tell me you loved me and then break up with me? Why did you go out with my so called friend the minute you broke up with me? Tell me nick. How can you do all that and still say you never meant to hurt me? Because let me tell you Nick, you did, you hurt me." I got up to leave then turned around. "You know what?" I said, gripping the dog tag that hung around my neck. The tag that I wore for days on end, hoping that he would come back, tell me he made a mistake, that he was sorry, and then tell me he loved me again. "I don't need this anymore, and I don't want it anymore." I ripped it off my neck. I leaned over the table so he could see what I was doing. I looked at the tag in my hand one last time, "Forever and always." I scoffed, then closed my hand back around the tag and let it drop to the table. I looked him in the eye, "Yeah right." Then I turned around and left.

**A/N: Well what'd you think? Please, please, please review. Hope you like it. :)**


	2. Everything in a box

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I love you guys. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. :)**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

When we got home, Nick and Kevin immediately went up to the rooms. "Hi Mom," I said, "we're back."

"I noticed." she laughed, "But what's wrong with your brothers? They were so quiet when they came in. I could barely tell you guys were back."

I raised my eyes remembering the 'incident.' "Well, we kinda ran into Miley, and let me just tell you, it was very…um…what's the right word? I've got it. Interesting."

"Ooh…" she knew the whole Miley situation still bothered Nick and Kevin, "What happened?"

"Well…" I began, "It was all fine until Selena crossed the line and told Miley her family was stupid. So Miley threw a smoothie at her. And then Kevin told her she was overreacting so she got really mad and told him off and then Nick was all like, 'Miley, you know we never meant to hurt you.' So then she blew up at Nick and gave him that dog tag back. You know, the one he gave her when he told her he loved her and was all like, 'Forever & Always, Miley.' Yeah, so that's about it." I shrugged.

"Wow," she said, "interesting."

"Mom," I whined, "I just did my best to tell you the story and give you as much detail as possible and all you can say is interesting???"

She laughed, "Sorry, honey. What I meant was that's amazing. Your storytelling skills are the best."

I smiled, "Thanks mom. It was pretty great…"

"But," she cut in, "why didn't you say anything? I know they did some mean things to her but they're your brothers. Shouldn't you have stood up for them?" Ah, my mom was so foolish. But then again, it was hard to be as wise as I was,

"Well, I didn't say anything because they needed to hear it. Kevin wore that shirt fully aware that the press would notice it and so would Miley. He knew she would be hurt. But he did it anyway. Nick, broke her heart and then went out with her best friend, which we know is a huge no-no, and didn't think it was a big deal. Someone needed to tell them that what they did was wrong. And who better to say it, than Miley herself? Oh and did I mention Frankie is going on a play date with Noah this Saturday?"

"YES!" Frankie yelled from upstairs.

My mom laughed, "I guess you're right Joe." and then she walked off to continue cooking. Which got me thinking, why did she say I guess your right? I mean, I'm always right, right?

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I got home, steaming. Stupid boys, stupid Selena, stupid, stupid, stupid. "Welcome home Miley." my dad said, greeting me, "What's the matter? You look mad."

I sighed, "I am. I ran into Selena and her boyfriend. Oh and her boyfriend's brothers."

"I see." he said, "It makes sense now."

My mom shook her head, my dad could be SO clueless sometimes. "So what happened?"

I shrugged, not wanting to discuss it, "Oh you know, the usual. They made me mad, so I told them off. And uh, Noah has a play date with Frankie this Saturday."

"I LOVE YOU MILEY!" Noah yelled.

We all laughed, except my mom she was still worried about what I said, "The usual? You mean this happens often?"

I shrugged again, to tired to say anything. When I got to my room I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into the pillow. Then I lifted my face off the pillow and looked at my desk. My desk was a collection of my favorite pictures. A picture of my family and I. Another one of me and my friends. One of a Hershey bar. A picture of my deceased pappy. And…..and….a picture of me and….Nick. We looked so happy. I frowned and picked up the picture. I used to feel sad when I saw the picture, but now it made me sick. Taking the picture into my hands, I ripped it in half, separating me from…him. Then I threw his half away and put my half back into the picture frame. There. That was better. Looking around the room, I realized that I had a lot of things from him. I frowned and began to clean my room of his things. I needed to get rid of the memory of him. Reaching under my pillow, I found his t-shirt. The one I used to fall asleep in. Then I took all the pictures that had him in it and ripped him out of it. The silver hoops he gave me for my birthday, went in the trash as well. Soon, I was done. I glared at the trash can. What a waste of a trash can. I walked into my closet and grabbed a cardboard box. Quickly, I stuffed all the items into the box and then I added a letter from me to Nick. Then I sealed the box and then sent it. I opened up my window and breathed in a breath of fresh air. Ah, it felt good to be free.

**A/N: What did you think? Please review. And don't worry, this is still a Niley story. :)**


	3. Goodbye

**A/N: Once again. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I had spent most of my time the day I ran into Miley, locked up in my room, silently yelling at myself. I planned to do the same today. My plan was successful until the afternoon came. "NICK!" Joe yelled, "PACKAGE…FOR YOU!"

I groaned and threw my covers back over my head, "I DON'T WANT IT, SEND IT BACK!"

He was at my door now, "Okay…but it's from Miley." I snapped up and ran to the door. I snatched the box from him and closed the door. It was a big box with an envelope taped on top. The envelope had my name on it, in Miley's handwriting. I slowly pulled off the envelope so it wouldn't rip. Then I opened it, and began to read the letter.

_Dear Nicholas,_

_It would be a lie for me to say I never loved you, because I did. You were my everything. Every minute I spent with you was amazing. But, that doesn't change the fact that you broke my heart. After you broke up with me, I couldn't stop crying. I barely ate, and I never left my room. Every night I would cry myself to sleep, but every morning I would have to get up and smile for the paparazzi. But even though I was smiling, on the inside, I was dying. Once everyone had learned that you and I had broken up, rumors that you and Selena were dating started. You guys denied dating, but it was obvious that you both were an item. That really hurt me. How could you? How could you date my best friend, no less than a week after you had broken up with me? You knew we were friends, but you still went out with her anyways. But, what hurt me even more was that fact that you had already started dating. It gave off the impression that you never really cared. I was heart-broken. And then, Justin came into the picture. He brightened up my dark world and mended my heart. He was always there when I needed to talk to someone, or when I needed a shoulder to cry on. He gave me the ability to hope. You may not know this but the dog tag you gave me, I wore it 24/7, hoping that you would come back to me and tell me you still loved me. It never happened. In a sense, when I gave it back to you the other day, I was telling you that I was giving up on you. In this box are all the memories of us that I have. Keep them. This is my way of letting you know that I forgive you. It's also my way of forgetting you. I won't answer any phone calls or letters. It was nice while it lasted, but now it's time for me to move on. Goodbye Nicholas._

_Yours Truly,_

_Destiny Hope_

She called me Nicholas. She had never called me Nicholas before, not even when she was mad. The fact that I had hurt her so much really surprised me. Miley had a strong heart. So to hear that she had cried every night shocked me. That wasn't the Miley I knew. Once I finished the letter, I ripped the box open. It was just as she said, every memory she had of us was packed in there. The shirt I gave her, a bag of…me. I opened the bag, and it was filled with pictures of me, my head, my entire body. She must have torn me from every picture that she owned. I put the bag back down and continued to look through the box. When I had gotten to the bottom, and had looked at just about everything, I found a checkered diary. She had written her name on the cover. I opened it and flipped through it, and occasionally read the entry. Her earlier entries seemed to be happier.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met Nick's parents today. They were great! And I also met Frankie. He's a funny little boy, I bet him and Noah would get along real well. Anyways, after I met them we went up to his room to hang out, he gave me his dog tag. How sweet is that? I'm going to wear it all the time! Ooh, gotta go, I'm going on a date with him in 2 hours. I better get ready! :)_

_Miley_

When I got to the end, the diary entries were a lot more depressed.

_Dear Diary, _

_I haven't been writing cause I've been so depressed lately, Nick broke up with me only a week after he told me he loved me. How stupid is that? Now he's going out with my so-called friend Selena. I hate them both. They deserve each other, they're both assholes. I used to be super depressed, but now I'm just mad. I can't believe Nick and Selena would do that to me. Some friends they were. :(_

_Miley_

I slammed the diary shut. I couldn't read any more. I put everything back in the box, the way it had been when I had first opened it. Then I put it on the ground and lay back down on my bed, staring at it. I curled myself up into a ball, threw the covers over me and let the tears cascade down my face.

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

I heard Nick crying in the bedroom. He must still be bummed about the whole smoothie incident, I know I still am. I opened my closet, found the shirt, then ripped it off the hanger. Then I went downstairs and turned on the fireplace. I glared at the shirt, willing it to disappear from my hands, when it didn't I threw it into the fire and watched it burn up.

**A/N: How's that? Reviews would be awesome. I also need someone to answer my questions,**

**1: Shouldn't we be allowed to say Nick, Joe, and Kevin's last name? Because they are in a tv show named JONAS where they play themselves, and they also played themselves on Hannah Montana. Shouldn't that make the last name legal?**


	4. Crazy Lady's Ice Cream

**A/N: Nice to see that so many of you agree with me. Haha. Anyways, thanks with the reviews, here's another chapter.**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Saturday came around quickly. I headed over to Joe's house to pick Frankie up. Noah continually asked, "Are we there yet?" It would've normally been annoying, but it was cute that she was so excited to see Frankie again, so I didn't say anything. When we got there, Noah ran to their door, ringing the doorbell, again and again. Once I got to her, Joe opened the door.

"Hey Noah, Miley." I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Where's Frankie?" Noah asked.

"He's..." Joe began, but he was cut off by Frankie who was at his side before he could continue.

"NOAH!" Frankie yelled.  
"FRANKIE!" Noah yelled, then they ran to the car and began to fill each other in on what was going on in their lives.

"So," I said, giggling, "you coming? I mean it's okay with your mom and dad right?" I looked around him and glanced at the house, it looked the same as it had when I had last been here. Nick stepped into my view, and walked up behind Joe rubbing his eyes. I could see him fully now.

He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Joe, "It's already 1:00, why didn't you wake me up? And why is it so bright?" Joe looked over at me and Nick followed his gaze and froze. His eyes were red, with heavy black bags drooping under them, and his hair was pointing up every which way. He was dressed in nothing but a white t-shirt and blue and white striped boxers.

"Hello Nick." I said coldly.

His jaw dropped and a gasp escaped his lips, "M...m...mi..." Then he turned around and darted up the stairs.

Joe looked back at me and raised his eyebrows and answered, "Yeah." Then he stepped out and closed the door.

After we had picked up Demi we headed to the new ice cream shop, Crazy Lady's ice cream. We got a booth in the back and began to eat our ice cream. It was fantastic.

"This," Demi said, between bites, "is," another bite, "fabulous." I laughed. Joe said nothing and tried to cram all the ice cream into his mouth.

"So Miley," He said, his mouth full.

"EWW!" Demi yelled as a bunch of ice cream sprayed onto her, and dribbled down his face. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face and then wiped his. Aww, they were just like a couple.

"Sorry." Joe said after swallowing, "Anyways Miley, did you really mean everything you said at the smoothie shop?"

I gasped, "Of course I did! Why are you asking? Don't tell me that your brothers didn't believe it."

He shook his head rigorously, " No, no, they believe everything you said. I mean, Nick and Kevin have been sitting in their rooms sulking all week. In fact, when Nick got that package from you yesterday, he was crying. That's why his eyes were so red, he was crying all night. And Kevin even burned that team Demi and Selena shirt!"

I didn't laugh, "I see. Good for them." Then I changed the subject hoping Joe would drop it, he didn't.

"What did you put in that box anyway?" he asked.

Demi stopped eating, "Yeah, what did was in that box?"

I shrugged still trying to ditch the topic, "I gave him all the memories of us I owned. You know like pictures that I had with him in it, I ripped him out of them and gave it to him. There's a shirt that he gave to me in there, and a diary I wrote all about us. You know, normal stuff."

Demi gagged on her ice cream, "THAT'S NOT NORMAL!" she calmed dowm, "Wow Miley, way to go. I didn't know you had that in you." I shrugged and tried to change the subject again with no success.

"Miley..." Joe said softly, "You know they really didn't mean to hurt you, don't you?"

I sighed, "I know, but... but that doesn't change the fact that they did." He shrugged and then changed the subject. Finally! I was starting to feel like we would never change the topic.

We headed home later and Noah looked at me. "I heard what you guys said." She looked down innocently, "And Frankie and I were talking about you and Nick. Do you... You know... Do you love him? Because Frankie said that Nick's not the same with Selena as he was with you. He says that he thinks that Nick still loves you. So do you love him?"

I sighed and looked into her expectant eyes, "No, I don't." Her head dropped down and she trudged off to her room. "Not anymore." I whispered.

**A/N: How was that? I know it was boring. It was kind of a filler chapter I guess, I mean, the only part I really liked was the ending. Anyways, please review and I'll update as quickly as I can. :)**


	5. These Four Walls

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long. I had so much homework so I didn't get a chance to upload. But here it is.**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I walked into the building, my knees wobbling. I walked slowly down the hallway until I found her room. Hesitating, I lifted my hand to knock on the door.

"Come in," her voice replied. I opened the door and stepped in. She was applying the last touches for her makeup as she looked up at me through her mirror. "Oh," she said, her voice cold, "it's you."

Okay, not what I was expecting, but then again, I couldn't expect her to sound like she loved me after all that I put her through.

"Listen Miley," I began, " I came here to apologize, I really never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." I looked at her, she stayed silent. "Miley, I really am sorry."

She rolled her eyes and spoke, "You think that if you just say sorry everything will be okay don't you? You think that I'm going to forgive you just with a simple sorry. Well news flash buster, not going to happen."

"Ugh, why are you so bitchy? What happened to the Miley that I used to know?" I scoffed, I was sick of her attitude.

"The old Miley you used to know is gone. Who's fault do you think that is?"

I paused, I didn't expect that, "I know, I know. Miley, like I said, I'm sorry."  
"Stop saying that."  
"Would you just hear me out?"

"No."  
Not again I groaned, "Why are you so stubborn? Can't you just listen to me for once."  
"Fine."  
"Will you turn around and look at me when I'm talking to you." She turned around and glared at me. Her eyes were a piercing blue as they had always been, but at the same time, they were different. Her stare was icy cold and filled with hate. "Thank you," I managed to stutter. "Anyways," I said with my voice steadier, "I didn't mean to hurt you. When we broke up, I was heartbroken too, you weren't the only one."

"Right. Uh huh, sure."

I continued ignoring her comment, "You found comfort in the arms of Justin, he helped you. That's what Selena was to me. She helped me recover."  
"Oh please," she scoffed, "Oh yeah, you were sooooo heartbroken that it took three days for you to get better. Can't you lie any better than that?"

"It's true."  
"Tell me the truth Nicholas, because I don't want to hear your lies."

"I'm telling you the truth. After Selena helped me it turned into something more. I was able to let you and me go."

"You never even loved me in the first place."

"Don't say that, you know it isn't true."  
"It is."

"No it isn't, I really did love you."

"Yeah, you loved me enough to break up with me the minute you said it."

I sighed and she turned her back to me, "Are you done yet?"

"No!" I yelled, "You didn't even let me explain."  
"Yes I did," she replied, "And I chose not to believe what you said."  
Ugh, she could be so stubborn sometimes, "Ugh, you can be so stubborn sometimes."

"So," she said.

"So, it's not a good thing." She didn't answer and sat their, still touching up her makeup, "Oh my gosh!" I explained, "Why can't you just listen to me for once, like Selena does? Sometimes I just wish you were more like…" I trailed off, wanting to take it back.

"Like Selena?" she scoffed.

"Yes, like Selena."  
"Well I'm sorry Nicholas," she yelled as she swiveled around and stood up to face me, "I'm sorry I'm not perfect. But you know what, I'm human I have my imperfections."

"Obviously."

She scowled. Then without a moments hesitation, she picked up her hand and slapped me. "I hate you." She threw the words at me, then walked to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. She paused, opened the door and looked strait ahead. "Go." She said, "Go, and don't ever come back. I never want to see your face again." I walked out, shaking as she slammed the door behind me.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I stood still for a while, then turned around and leaned my back against the door. I sunk to the grown, no emotion on my face. When I heard his footsteps fade away, I allowed it to all come out. My tears poured down my face. Why, why, why? Why was it that he could get to me so easily and break down the walls I built up so easily? Why?

**A/N: Okay, so just to make things clear, this will always be a Niley story. I will not change it whatsoever okay? Good. Review please. :)**


	6. Miley, Miley, Miley

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taken me sooo long to put up a new chapter, but it's here now .**

**Selena's P.O.V.**

Nick and I are supposed to go on a date today. I say supposed because I can't find any freakin' clothes to wear. How am I supposed to go on a date, looking like crap? I glanced the clock sitting on my dresser. 5:45 already? I searched my closet franticly before finally deciding on a sexy black dress. _Ding dong!_ The doorbell rang. Grabbing my purse I quickly ran to the door and opened it, flipping my hair at the same time. His eyes scanned over me for a quick second before he said, "Wow Selena, you look great," but something was missing. His voice carried no emotion.

"Nicky? What's wrong?" worried I raised his head to look at me.

He dropped his head before answering, "Nothing."

I picked his head up again, "Nick, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I just…"

"You just what?"

"I just…ran into Miley," he mumbled.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was just trying to get her to understand me," his eyebrows scrunched together and he frowned, "and she…she told me she hated me." It was Miley again. Miley, Miley, Miley, why did everything have to be about Miley?

"Why is everything always about Miley?"

"Well…" he began, but I cut him off.

"You're always mad, sad, or happy because of Miley. Even though I'm your girlfriend your life revolves around her more than me. It seems like you care about her more."

He looked up, "It's not like that…"

"Shut up and let me finish," he nodded slowly and didn't say another word. "You guys broke up ages ago and you still can't get over that. Am I not good enough? I don't get it. What's so great about her? Everyone likes her better than me, but why? She stupid, careless and she's way beyond normal. She's made so many mistakes you could call her the most imperfect human being on Earth. Now, I know I'm not perfect, but still. I haven't done anything stupid yet, I haven't made any mistakes. Compared to her I'm perfect. So why does everyone still care about her more? What is it that she has, that I don't have?" I glared at Nick expectantly. "Well?"

He took a deep breath before speaking, "She doesn't have anything that you don't have. She's more stubborn, which is really frustrating and she never listens to me, and she's way too crazy. You're much better, okay? I didn't mean to neglect you. I'm sorry."

That should've been enough for me, but it wasn't. Because, the entire time he was talking negatively about her, there was a small, loving smile on his face. It was easy to see that he still loved her. It wasn't long before tears began to run down my cheeks. "Let's cancel our date. I'll see you later. Bye, Nick."

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I was confused. What did I do wrong? I told her she was better. So why would that make her cry?

**A/N: How do you like it? Sorry that this one is focusing more on how Selena feels about the all this, but I hope you still like it!**


	7. Mistakes

**Selena's P.O.V.**

I managed to cry myself to sleep last night, leaving me with puffy, swollen, red eyes. "Ugh…" I groaned. Today I was supposed to go shopping with Demi, but I can't go out looking like this. I ran to the bathroom and washed my face over and over again, and I still looked like crap. The doorbell rang. "That should be Demi," I shouted to my parents, "I'm still getting ready, so tell her to wait right there."

"Too late," I whirled around to see Demi looking at me with a smirk on your face, "my goodness," she continued, "you look like crap." I scowled and her face became concerned, "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

"I have," I answered, "thanks to Nick."

"Oh no," she groaned, "don't tell me you guys got into a fight." I rolled my eyes. "What was the fight about?"

I grit my teeth, "Miley."

"Oh," she answered, surprised by my answer.

"We were supposed to go on a date last night, but he showed up all depressed. I asked him what was wrong and he said he was sad because Miley told him she hated him. Then, I asked what was so special about her and he started saying that there was nothing special about her. But the entire time, he had a smile on his face, like he was still in love with her."I griped on, slumping down on my bed, "What's so great about her? She's a slut anyways."

Her light tone was gone from her voice, "She is not."

"Yes she is," I blew my hair out of my eyes, "she's going out with an underwear model, she had that huge vanity fair picture scandal and much more. She's also always got a bitchy attitude. I mean, what did I do to her? She's always been so mean to me even though I didn't do anything."  
"You were mean to her."

"Yeah, well she started it."  
"You're starting to sound like a kindergartener."

"But it's true. I never did anything to her."  
"What do you mean you never did anything to her?" she cried.

"I mean, I didn't do anything. Gosh! It's not that hard to get."

She sighed, exasperated. "You took her boyfriend from her, remember?"

"I didn't take him from her, he broke up with her. He was a free man," I defended.

"Don't you get it?" she asked.

"Get what?"

"You guys used to be best friends. You said you supported her going out with nick. But the minute they broke up, you started after him. Is anything wrong with that picture?"

"No," I shrugged.

She gave me a look that said, "You're helpless," before continuing her explanation. "Let me put it this way for you, Selena. Imagine Nick told you he loved you, gave you his dog tag and told you he would love you forever and always, but then breaks up with you a week later. How would you feel?"

"Depressed," I answered feeling more depressed just imagining it.

"Now to top that, three days after ya'll break up. I start going out with him, even though you're my best friend and I know that you're still hurting."

"That would never happen," I stated.

"Just think about it." Then she got up and left.

I fell back on my bed and began to think about all she had said. How did that have anything to do with Miley? I rolled over and fell asleep. In my dream, I was taking a trip down memory lane, and soon I realized. I woke up, my eyes wide open. I covered my mouth, whispering to myself. "What have I done, what have I done?" I bolted up and grabbed my phone and searched through my contact list then hit talk. A sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Miley? It's Selena. We need to talk."

**A/N: Oooh, what could they possibly need to talk about? Hahaha, I'm sure you guys already know though. Let me know what you think**


	8. It's going to be okay

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I groggily rolled over, grabbing my phone and hitting talk. "Hello?" I asked, only to be answered by Selena.

"Miley? It's Selena. We need to talk."

Anger began to bubble within me and I answered, "I'm hanging up."

"WAIT!" she yelled.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, well you also need to get the hell out of my life," I spat back.

I could hear her taking a huge breath through the phone, "Miley, please. Just let me talk to you this once, and I promise I won't bother you again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine," I sighed, "Meet me across the street of my house."

"Isn't that…"

"Yes its Nick's house," I answered bitterly, "but if we talk outside of my house, my siblings or parents will see me, and then they'll come out and bother me."

"Okay then," she said sweetly, "see you soon."

"Yeah," I hung up, and changed into sweats and stepped outside. Selena was already there. "How'd you get here so fast?" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter, let's talk." Her face was serious, "Miley, I know I hurt you and I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have gone out with Nick, it was beyond wrong of me to take him from you. Instead of considering how you felt about the manner, I went ahead and did what I want, and I'm sorry. Miley, I'm sorry, is it okay for me to ask for you to forgive me?"

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Exhausted, I ran up the stairs to my room, flopped down on my bed and looked out the window. Standing in front of my house were Miley and Selena. They didn't seem to be fighting. I knew it was wrong of me to do, but I decided to open the window and listen to their conversation.

I heard Miley speak first, "Sorry, but didn't your precious Nicky tell you? Sorry ain't good enough."

Selena was silent before answering, "What do you want from us?"

"What do you mean what do you want from us? You guys are the ones bothering me, what do you want from me?" Miley answered back sarcastically.  
"You know what I mean. What do you want from me and Nick? We're trying everything back to gain your forgiveness, but you keep on denying our apologies."

"I have forgiven Nick," I though back to the note she had written me, it was true, she had said she would forgive me…

"No, Miley, you didn't. Forgiving someone means you forget the grudge you hold against them, not telling them you hate them."

"Whatever, then I won't forgive him, simple as that."

"We've already apologized for our mistakes, and you know that we're sorry. I never meant to take him from you, and I'm sure Nick didn't mean to hurt you." It was eerily silent before Miley answered, whispering, almost to the point I couldn't hear what she was saying. "You guys still don't get it do you? You don't understand. There's a lot more to it." Her volume changed and her voice got louder, she was screaming, "Do you have any idea what it's like to be alone, where no one cares about you? When you guys got together you all left me. No one gave a crap how I would feel. You guys abandoned me. I had no one to turn to. And, on top of that, everyone hated me. I'm sure there are over a million people out there who hate me even though they know nothing about me. They all assume that I'm the bad guy because you could never do anything wrong. Why? 'Cause you're little miss perfect… You guys don't know anything, so don't act like you know everything about me." And then Miley turned and ran. As she was turning, some sunlight shined on her face, allowing me to see the tears running down her face. Immediately, I bolted up, ran down the stairs and flung the door open. Selena looked up at me, not in the least bit surprised, "Go," she said, and I did.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I'm not clear as to why I ran, I guess I was running from reality, from my fears. My reason for rejecting their apologizes was simple. I was afraid, afraid of being hurt again.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I ran after her, getting closer with each step. Soon I was able to see her clearly, as well as the produce truck coming at her at 45 miles an hour. Panic welled up inside of me, "Miley!" I yelled, hoping my voice would reach her. She stopped running, turned, and froze, staring at the truck. "Miley, run!" I shouted, but she didn't move. "Oh no," I thought to myself. My adrenaline was pumping now and I was running faster than I ever had, praying that I would make it in time. Just as the truck was about to smash her to bits, I reach out and pulled her back. I had made it, I made it! I looked at her dumbstruck face. "Miley?" I shook her, "Miley, are you okay? Say something."

"Nick?"

Relief flooded over me and I pulled her close to me, hugging her. "Thank God," I said, "I made it… your okay."

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I gripped his shirt, and let my tears fall onto his shirt. "I…I…I was so scared," I sobbed.

He pulled me closer and rested his head on mine, "Don't worry Miles. You're safe now, everything's going to be okay."

And for the first time in a long time, with his strong arms wrapped around me, it felt like everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: I added a little Niley in the end. Yay! Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	9. I'm sorry

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Nervously, I ran my fingers through my hair before finally reaching up to ring the doorbell. Mrs. Jonas answered the door, "Miley! What a surprise it is to see you here!" I shrugged, "Well who are you here to see?" she asked.

I gulped, hesitating before I answered, "Umm…Nick. I think."

She laughed and let me in, "He's in his room." Smiling back at her, I walked up the familiar steps of the Jonas' house. The last door on the left was Nick's bedroom. I took a slow breath and pushed the door open. Nick lay on his bed, napping. I walked over to his bed silently, avoiding waking him, then squatted to his bedside. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I reached out, wanting to push away the curls from his face. His eyes flew open. "AAAH!!" I yelped, leaping away from the bed.

"Miley!" he said, a warm smile spreading across his face, "what are you doing here?"

"Umm," I thought back, trying to recall what I had wanted to come here for. The truth is I wasn't really sure, I had just acted on impulse. "I… uh… I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday, you know…how you saved my life and all that."

"No problem."

"Well, I think I'll go now," I smiled nervously and turned to leave.

"Wait," he said reaching out to grab my arm, "stay…for dinner at least." I smiled, glad he had asked and returned to his side.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning, I knew that today was going to be great day. And when I opened my eyes, there stood Miley. I knew I probably shouldn't feel this way about her when I already had a girlfriend, but I couldn't help it. Somehow, I had convinced her to stay for dinner and here she was, sitting right next to me, eating spaghetti. She seemed to be enjoying herself, laughing, until my mom clumsily brought up our old relationship. "It's been so long since you've been to our house Miley. Since you and Nick had broken up and he started going out with Selena." She laughed, "but it's good to have you back again." I felt the tension fill the air. She suddenly stood up, knocking her chair back.

"I have to go now…I, uh, have got stuff to do." Having known her so well I knew she was lying. She bolted out of the room and out of the house. Sighing, I gave my mother a pained look.

"Sorry," she shrugged, realizing the problem she had caused. I quickly ran out the door, barefoot.

Trying to lighten the mood I stifled a laugh and said, "Why is it that I'm running after you?" She stood still, not a single sound escaped from her mouth.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Why did you leave?" he asked, though I'm pretty sure he knew why.

"Because." He remained silent, waiting for me to continue, "Because I shouldn't have been there…enjoying myself. I'm supposed to hate you, but I'm over there enjoying myself…enjoying hanging out with you."

"No one says you have to hate me."

"But I do."

"Why? You said so yourself that you were enjoying yourself, if you can enjoy yourself then why do you have to still hate me?"

"Because you broke my heart. I shouldn't forgive you that easily."

"No one said you couldn't."

"You don't get it. I can't. I can't let you get away with breaking my heart that easily. It's like letting someone kill someone close to you, but forgive them later."

"But a heart can be fixed. I can fix you Miley.  
"No you can't."

"Because you won't let me try."

I paused, "It doesn't matter because you couldn't do it anyway."

"Yes I could. Just give me a chance."

"I've already given you a chance, and you wasted it away."

"Miley," a pained expression covered his face, "I can fix your heart, just give me a chance."

I shook my head at his naivety, "You can mend my heart as many times as you want. But it will never be the same… It'll never be as whole as it was before you came into my life." With that I turned around and entered my house. It wasn't until I was back into my house that I realized that tears had been streaming down my cheeks. I looked out, there was no longer anyone standing there. "I'm sorry," I whispered to no one.

**A/N: Review Review please :) let me know what you think**


	10. Give love a try

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I walked into the room to see everyone separated into different sides. On the ride, Selena stood, surrounded by people. When I looked over at Miley side, I was surprised to see hardly anyone standing around her, just her closest friends. I wanted to go over and talk to her, but it probably wasn't a good idea, considering the fact that there were a million cameras watching our every move. Soon after my arrival, someone came and directed us to a room with two tables in the shape of a circle. Immediately, Selena, Miley, and Demi sat together, a typical procedure whenever we were at press conferences. I walked over to them and sat to the left of Selena. She gave me a reassuring smile, I glanced at Miley and she continued to stare straight ahead, purposely ignoring the existence of anyone to her left, A.K.A. Selena and I. Before long, the interviews started. Several reporters asked Selena and I about our relationship, and as we were told to do, we denied that any rumors were true. In the end, one reporter shouted, "Miley, Selena, Demi, recent rumors say that you guys are fighting, is that true?" It was always the same, in fact, I knew their answers so well, I could say it for them.

First Selena spoke, "Those rumors are 100% not true,"

"Yeah," Demi chimed in, "We're all good friends."

"Exactly what they said," Miley would say, chuckling as she put her arms around their shoulders, "I love them both to death and don't know what I'd do without them." Satisfied, the reporters turned and shuffled out of the room, and I looked over at the girls in time to see Miley sneer at Selena, "Oh that's right, I would live a happier and more peaceful life without you there." Selena flinched, and Miley looked at me, "Same with you." Then she flung her chair back, and walked off.

Demi looked over at me, I shrugged, "I tried Demi, I tried, but she obviously doesn't want me there." She let out an exasperated sigh then followed after Miley, and I was left to comfort Selena.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I paced around the room. Pissed already, though I had only seen their faces. Demi followed after me, anger written all over face.

"This is not easy, running in heels. I will kill you if you make me do this again." I laughed, "Seriously Miley. Anyways, back to before…What the hell was that for?"

I gulped, "I was just giving them a piece of my mind."

"For what?"

"For existing."  
"Oh my goodness gracious Miley. That wasn't necessary. They didn't bother you, you have no reason to be so rude. That's not the Miley I know."

I looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Now, back to business," she cleared her throat, "the main reason I am here, is to convince you to come to ice cream with Nick, Selena, Joe, Kevin, and I."

"Why? You think I want to look at their stupid faces."

"Miley..."

"What? I don't!!"

"So? You're not even giving them a chance, I mean I understand about you not wanting to forgive Selena yet, but what about Nick?"

"What about him?"

She rolled her eyes, "Give him a chance."

"Why should I?"

She sighed, as though the answer was plain to see, "If you keep pushing him away, eventually he's going to stop trying, and I know that deep down inside, you don't want that to happen."

She had a point, I shrugged, giving in, "Fine. I'll come, don't expect miracles though." She smiled and dragged me back, and even though we hadn't even made it to the ice cream place, I could feel the dread filling up inside of me. The trip was doomed before it had begun.

**A/N: Kinda a filler chapter… sorry. I hope you like it anyways. Let me know what you think.**


	11. I love you

**Miley's P.O.V.**

The limo pulled up to us and we each climbed in. Joe sat next to Demi, who sat next to Selena. And I, I was squashed between Nick and Kevin. Just the people I had hoped to be stuck with… not. The ride was silent except for Joe and Demi continuously trying to ignite a conversation between us all. Once we got to the ice cream parlor, Nick pulled me back.

"I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you coming here with us."

I shrugged, "No thanks is needed, I didn't come for you." His face froze with shock and I turned and walked into the shop and joined everyone again.

**Selena's P.O.V.**

As Nick came back in, following an emotionless Miley, I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Sadly, I had felt a twinge of jealousy despite the fact that Nick was in fact, my boyfriend. Contrary to how we believed the trip would turn out, it had actually been pretty fun. And for a while, it seemed like everything would be okay again. But I knew things couldn't be that way again until I did the right thing. As the limo brought me home, Nick followed me up to my doorstep like the good boyfriend he was.

This was it, "Nick… I don't think that this relationship is going to work out…"

He seemed shocked, "What? B-b-but why?"

"You know why."

"No I don't. Please explain it to me," His face was a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Look, stop pretending like you actually want this relationship to continue. I know you still love Miley. I know you still want her. I'm tired of pretending, Nick. I don't want to keep on lying to myself, allowing myself to believe that you still love me when you don't. Continuing this will just bring us both more pain. I can't do this, and we both know that you can't either."

He sighed, defeated, "I'm sorry Sel… I never wanted things to end this way."

I let out a forced laugh, "Come on, we all knew this was going to happen."

"I'm sorry," and he stepped toward me. We both hugged goodbye, and he returned. I slipped into my house and slowly walked up the stairs, not really conscious of what I was doing. I closed my bedroom door and slumped down, suddenly aware of the tears that were streaming down my face.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I returned to the limo, still slightly confused, but somehow relieved.

Miley sneered when I got in, "Took you guys long enough. You know, some of us have other things to do besides wait around for you and your girlfriend to finish making out."

I was sick and tired of her snooty attitude, and I unconsciously snapped back at her, "For your information we just broke up."

Her jaw dropped, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Nick," Joe said sympathetically patting my shoulder.

I shrugged away from his touch, "Whatever. It doesn't matter, We were going to break up eventually. I'm totally over her."

Miley just sat and stared silently into space and when we arrived her house she spoke. "Why?"

"Why what?" I snapped.

"Why did you guys break up?"

"That's none of your business." I looked in her eyes, they were filled with pain. "I'm sorry Miley, today's just not exactly going the way I planned."

"Whatever," she shrugged and stepped out, walking away.

"What are you waiting for?" Joe asked, "Are you really going to let her get away…again?" Even though what he said was ridiculous, and usually wrong, I knew this time that he was right. I couldn't let her get away again. I flung the door open and ran up behind her.

"Wait!! Miley wait!" I yelled.

She whirled around, tears brimming in her eyes, "What? What do you want from me now Nicholas?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know. You've only said it like, a million times. No matter how many times you say it…it's not going to change anything."

"I know…I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes and began to walk up to her door. "Miley!! I know I shouldn't have done the things I've done, and hurt you the way I did!" I shouted after her. She froze, her hand resting on the doorknob. "I never meant to hurt you. I was just so confused and lost, I did things I know were wrong. I broke your heart, and I know you can never forgive me for that. But Miley, if you could just give me another chance… I'll show you that I'm a better person than I've led you to believe." A hint of desperation crept into my voice, "Please. Just let me try."

"Why?' she asked. It was a simple question, but it required a complex answer.

"Because…" I began, struggling for the words, "Because… I love you!"

**A/N: Ooooh Cliff Hanger. Hahaha, sorry guys. Hope you like it! Review please!!! :)**


	12. Confrontation

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long to get the next chapter up. But here it is, the long awaited next chapter!**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

She spoke, without turning or allowing her hand to leave the doorknob. "Love…It's a funny thing. See, the thing is, people say it all the time, and they don't realize how strong it really is. Is there really any meaning in the word… when people throw it around like it's nothing? It's hard to tell the difference between someone who means it, and someone who's just fooling around. So here's the thing…Nick. How am I supposed to know if you're serious or not? Because last time I checked, you weren't. Last time I checked, you were too busy trying to get another girl that you flat out forgot about me. You flat out forgot that you told me you loved me. So I can't be sure if when you say it, you mean it. Or if you're just spewing random bullshit."

"I…" I stuttered, not expecting a confrontation "I'm completely serious. I was serious the first time… I just-"

She interrupted me, "I'm sick of your excuses, I don't want to hear it." She then proceeded to push the door open.

"Wait," I shouted, she froze, "At least tell me you hate me. Tell me you never want to see my face again. And then I'll leave. Forever."

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I stopped, trying to take it all in. Demi's words echoed in my head, "eventually he's going to stop trying, and I know that deep down inside, you don't want that to happen." She was right. I didn't want that to happen. But then, what did I want? "I…" I began, searching for a way to word what I was trying to says, "I don't…I don't hate you."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" I gulped, then turned around and looked him in the eye. Suddenly, everything began to flood back to me. Every kiss, every touch… everything. And then I was on the floor, crying in a heap. Somehow, he was always able to bring down the four walls that I had worked so hard to build around myself.

"I can't… I can't do this anymore."

"Then don't," he stated simply, pulling me up onto my feet, "give me another chance."

"It's not that easy. Life doesn't work that way."

"Oh yeah? Who said?" he sounded aggravated now, "Who said you had to be bitter and keep other people out? Who said you couldn't give me a chance again? Who said that you had to do all this?"

"No one."

"Then what's keeping you back?"

The tears stopped flowing now, and my sadness was only replaced by anger. "Of course you wouldn't understand. You haven't been through the pain that I've been through."

"Ok. So maybe I didn't have to go through the same things as you did."

"That's because you were the cause of all that pain."

He winced, "I know and I'm sorry, why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you're asking me to forget that it ever happened and I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because you can't just forget that someone broke your heart, or the fact that they broke your heart and completely didn't care. That's not something you can just drop just like that."

"Where are you getting that from?" the anger began to rise in his voice, we were now both standing inches away from each other.

"Nowhere! It's the way I see things. And if you can't accept that, then we obviously don't belong together!"

"Things happen for a reason. You have to learn to forget and move on. You can't just keep yourself in the past."

"I'm sorry I can't forget other people's feelings like you can. I'm sorry I can't just smash someone's heart into a billion pieces and just walk away."

He paused, and when he spoke again, his voice was softer, the frustrated tone gone, "You know I never meant to do that."

"Really? That's hard to believe considering the fact that it took you over a year to realize this."

He spoke, angry again, "Well I'm sorry my brain works slower than you would like it to. I'm not perfect."

"No duh, dimwit. I've noticed."

"Well it's not like you're any better?"

"At least I can realize when I've broken someone's heart."

"Evidently not, because you still fail to realize that you're breaking my heart."

I froze, and my words faltered. "You don't know what it's like to have your heart broken."

"Yes I do. And I put up with it over and over again. How many times have I been rejected by you?"

"You know you deserved it."

"Did I? Well I'm sorry for attempting to speak to you."

"You should be. It's not like I wanted to speak to you in the first place."

"Hence the harsh rejection."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't realize sooner that I didn't want you there."

"So is that what you want then? Do you want me to leave?"

Fury welled up inside me, and I spewed out the words I knew I would regret saying, "Yes. Please leave. Then I'd never have to put up with having to hear your stupid voice, or see your stupid face again."

Coldly, silently, he said, "Then I'll leave."

"No…don't," I pleaded.

"Well it's what you want isn't it?"

"I'm just doing what you asked"

I flinched, "I didn't mean it. Don't leave."

"So you want to stay here and argue."

"No."

"Then what do you want Miley? Because I can't figure out what it is you want."

"I don't know what I want."

"Obviously."

"Well what do you want me to say? Oooh Nick, I accept your apology, let's just forget everything that's happened between us and pretend we're madly in love."

"It'd be something."

"Well I'm sorry I can't suit you to your needs."

"You should be. You're driving me crazy. You want this, you want that. Make up your mind."

"I'm an indecisive person, you should've know that when you chose to begin a relationship with me."

"Maybe you should come with a warning label, 'WARNING: this girl is a bitch."

"I could the same for you." We both stared at each other, daring the other to say something. And suddenly I was kissing him. I don't know what happened. I just knew that one minute, we were centimeters away from each other, and the next thing I knew I was kissing him.

"I hate you," he said pulling away.

"Obviously," I said pulling him in so I could kiss him again.

Eventually, the kiss had to end. There was so much that we could of said, but it wasn't necessary. "See you tomorrow?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Maybe," I replied, "but I'd be careful." Then I pointed to myself, "I heard this girls a bitch."

**A/N: Did I surprise any of y'all? Haha hope you liked it. I'd love reviews! :)**


End file.
